Never Forgotten
by Sheska Potter
Summary: Sherlock is back but for how long? Character death.


**I came up with this when I was bored during Geometry, hope you like it. Constructive criticism is nice and really helps me with my writing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sherlock was back after being gone for two years leaving me alone it had taken me a while to forgive him but we are ok now. While Sherlock was gone I had no idea what I should do I was completely lost. My limp returned and any relationship I tried to pursue fell apart the most resent being to Mary Morstan. I had tried to pull myself out of the pit I had fallen into but it seemed impossible then Sherlock came back; after I punched him he told me why and how he had done it, I understand know.

Sherlock and I had started taking cases almost right after he was back just like old times. Very thing went back to normal until Yesterday. Sherlock was doing an experiment and I was watching crap telly, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sherlock had jumped out of his seat and ran over to me excitedly explaining his findings from his experiment. I listened and offered my congratulations. Sherlock had smiled then started playing his violin. That is when it happened when my whole life changed and sent me into panic. Sherlock had just played the last note to the song when he had collapsed without warning his violin slid across the floor and he had a hand placed over his hart and his face was strained.

"Joh-," He had tried to say as I jumped out of my chair and kneeled by his side with my phone to my ear. The phone ringed once before the man I was looking for answered the phone. "Mycroft-" I started to explain but was cut off.

"There is a car waiting to bring him to the hospital," Mycroft said.

I had quickly hung up and picked Sherlock up he was surprisingly light as I hauled him down the stairs and got in the car. His head rested in my lap as the car rushed to the hospital. Sherlock tried to find my face as he laid there. When we got to the hospital a gurney was waiting for us they quickly took him away from me and rushed him into the building I tried to fallow but a man pushed me back telling me that I had to wait in the waiting room. I was numb what had happened was it a heart attack? He showed the signs for it.

Mycroft had shown up to the hospital shortly after John and Sherlock had, and was watching John pace back and forth in front of the chairs in the waiting room.

"John, please sit. Your pacing won't make the time pace any faster," Microft said.

Before John could retort the doctor walked in to the waiting room, and John stopped his pacing. It had been nearly three hours sense Sherlock had gone in for testing and they hadn't heard a thing sense.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is stable for now. He is asking for you he's in the room at the end of the hall," The doctor said.

I hurried down the hall and stood in front of the closed door. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Sherlock called him in to the room in his low baritone voice. I slowly opened the door and walked into the room. Sherlock was attacked to many different monitors and I quickly glanced at then to check his vitals before my eyes rested on Sherlock. He looked tired and very sick.

"Sherlock, what happened in the flat?" I asked.

"Come on John, you're a doctor I'm sure you can tell from the symptoms," Sherlock said in a raspy voice.

"Heart attack," I said and Sherlock simply nodded.

"I have been having medical problems all my life the last heart attack I had was nearly four years ago, before we met," Sherlock explained. "There was always a chance of there being another one that would cause more damage than the last. It appears that time has come,"

"How long?"

There was no need for an explanation Sherlock knew what he was referring to.

"A day, if that. By this time tomorrow I won't be here anymore," Sherlock said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry, John"

By this time I could no longer hold back my tears as I sat on the edge of Sherlock's bed. Sherlock whipped the tears off my face with his left hand, and grabbed my hand in his other.

"It feels like you just got back and now you're leaving again," I said in between sobs.

"I know John and I truly am sorry," Sherlock said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I will not die in a hospital. I want to see all my favorite places and die at home," Sherlock pulled away from the hug and swung his legs off the hospital bed.

"Sherlock shouldn't we talk to the doctor first?" I asked.

"I already told them I wouldn't die here," He replied as he carefully reached down and grabbed a pair of slippers out from under the bed and slipped them on. I quickly helped him get everything together deciding not to argue with him.

A few minutes later Sherlock was wrapped tightly in a blanked and sitting in a wheelchair as I pushed it out the front door to the hospital. I started to hail a cab but Sherlock insisted we walk just so he could see the city one last time. We took off down the street not going anywhere in particular. After a while we headed back to 221B Baker Street.

"Good bye the great city of London you will be missed," Sherlock said as I opened the door to 221B. I carried Sherlock up the stair and set him on the couch. I quickly sent a text to anyone Sherlock might one to say goodbye to, then sit on the couch with Sherlock with my arms wrapped around him. He was definitely getting weaker as the time went by. We sat there for some time before the door slowly opened Molly stood there with a ball of tissues in her hand.

"Hello Molly," Sherlock said

"Hello, How are yo- no I mean never mind," Molly said then rushed forward and pulled Sherlock into a hug.

"Good bye Molly," Sherlock whispered in her ear.

She answered with another sniff and ran out the door. Lestrade and Mycroft came next giving Sherlock a hug and a simple good bye before quickly leaving. Mrs. Hudson had a similar reaction as Molly and quickly left as well. Finally it was only John and Sherlock left. Sherlock gripped the front of my jumper and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"John I-I'm scared," Sherlock said in a quiet voice so only I could here. I simply held him tighter because I was too. "I know it's probably too late but I want you to know that you were my best friend, my only friend but you mean so much more than that. You taught me how to be a good person and I owe you so much… I- I love you, John,"

"I love you too Sherlock, always have," I answered with new tears in my eyes. Sherlock looked up and searched my face for something then leaned forward and kissed me on the lips; it was a sweet kiss not rushed but innocent. He pulled back and with my help rearranged himself so he could see me. He was cold now and his body shook as it slowly shut down. His eyes fluttered but he forced them open trying to find focus on my face so he could memorize it just like I was doing his.

"I love you John… Good bye my John. I-," Sherlock's eyes closed and exhaled for the last time and all was still. The man I love so much was dead. There were no tricks in this. I called the paramedics and Mycroft. I dropped my phone to the floor when the call ended and clutched to Sherlock's lifeless body. Could this really be the end?

I paramedics got there followed by Mycroft they pulled me away from Sherlock and took him away from me. I sat on the floor staring in to the distance. How did I get on the floor? I had no idea. Nothing seemed real anymore and the tears continued to stream down my face. Mycroft gathered me up and led me out of the flat and helped me into his black car.

"For what It's worth, thank you John for being there for my brother. I am truly sorry," Mycroft said as the car too of down the street and I stared blindly out the window. "Sherlock wanted me to give this to you in case this ever happened," He held an envelope to me and I slowly opened it. This would be the last thing I would ever read from him and it pained me to see the end so near. I unfolded the letter and read.

_Dear John,_

_ You know how I am horrible with sentiment, but I had to leave this for you. If you are reading this it means I am dead no tricks this time. You know how I hate to beat around the bush so I'll just get to the point. I love you john and I am sorry I had to leave you again, if I had any say in the matter this would have never happened and I would never leave you. I have loved you sense we first met. Do you remember I was such a git back then but you still came, and became my friend. I wish we could have been more and that I hadn't waited till my death bed to tell you. In truth I was afraid, something I am not familiar with, and afraid you would reject me. I don't really know why I had these fears but that's all in the past. I love you with all my heart. I want you to be happy even if I can't be there with you._

_ I love you so much- Sherlock Homes _

The letter broke John even more every time he read it. He thanked Mycroft when he got himself together enough to speak. Then continued staring out the window, I don't know if I will ever be able to be completely happy again but I want to do what Sherlock asked and try to be happy, and carry on with my life. This is the end of an amazing life and story and it is time to begin another one but Sherlock will never be forgotten.

* * *

**SHSHSHSHSH **

**I seriously cried while I was writing this. Sorry anyone cried as well. Thanks for reading! Review please.**


End file.
